Modern Problems
by JuliaBoon
Summary: Dolly Anderson has 3 problems; she's 17, she's pregnant and the baby's father? It's an alien. While uncertain of what's growing inside of her, a man in blue box hands her a card. "Ask for Jack." is all the information she gets before the man disappears. Unsure she takes the advice and goes to Cardiff looking for a place called Torchwood; what the heck had Dolly gotten herself into?
1. A Scream, No Dream

**A/N: Okay, so this isn't an original story (been done before!) but I still think it's neat! Plus you'll be wondering what's inside!  
Anyway, so this is technically a cross-over between Doctor Who and Torchwood but because the cannon is so muddled I just filed this as a straight Torchwood story (also most of it takes place ****AT**** Torchwood!).  
****_Oh and please tell me what you think of Dolly, I'm new to OC's and NEED feedback!  
_****R&R and enjoy!**

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed as I looked down at my belly. I ran my hands over it yet I still couldn't believe it. The bulge was huge and I looked like I was pregnant! Suddenly I heard my brother knocking on the door and I ran for the covers._  
_"Yo sis? You okay in there?" he called out.  
I fumbled for an excuse, "Uhmm, yer…Thought I saw a cockroach!" I managed to say.  
"You're such a girl!" he yelled back.  
"Shut up!" I kept up the farce as I heard him walk away. I flipped the covers back over and gazed in horror at my belly.  
Yesterday I was NOT pregnant so perhaps I should back up a little?

_Yesterday  
_The rout home from school was not an easy one, I had to pass many dark alleys on my way and so it was in one of these alleys that a man pulled me into. He was tall with brown hair and average clothing; a checked shirt over a white T. He dragged me into the alley and shoved me up against a wall. I struggled to get free but he was surprisingly strong. He looked at me with black eyes (no seriously there was no whites, just black) for a moment before he tried to kiss me. As he did I felt this like powdery stuff go down my throat, it felt really weird. After this he just pulled away and left, only glancing back once to stare at me with those jet black eyes, then he was gone.

_Today  
_So; I put the pieces together. Must have been that guy. He must have been an alien to make me like this with just a kiss and this fast. I took a breath and thought up my next move. I was not getting out of this house without my brother, mother and father all seeing me and it wasn't like I could just hide this. Plus, what if I had to raise this…uhm…whatever. Maybe it might even look human, or it might be some kind of razor sharp thing with teeth. Either way I was going to have to give birth to it, or perhaps it might just chew me to bits. Still, birthing it was (in my head) still an option, so I might as well think up something to say to my family. I settled on the Band-Aid treatment and stood, I got dressed in my loosest clothing and went downstairs.

To cut the whole thing short here's my family's reactions.  
MOM: "Oh my lord! What about your A-Levels!" (Mom seriously thinks I have a shot at Uni, yer right!)  
DAD: "Honey! Who did this to you?" (Dad's a bit over-protective)  
BROTHER: "Sis, wow! Strange. So you got a name for it yet?" (My older brother is so cool.)

It seemed everybody, except my brother, just totally forgot that yesterday my stomach had been flat. Mom was just concerned about my education while my father was preoccupied with plans of how he would punish my boyfriend.  
Oh that's right, I have a boyfriend; how the heck is he supposed to take this?  
My brother was cool as always; he was also the man with the plan. He called the school and told them I wouldn't be in for the next week. Then we both sat down and he asked, "So how did this happen since yesterday?" I told him my story and at the end of it he just nodded. My brother made a lot of plans that day.

So I was out. It was my brother's idea to get one of those tests; he wondered if being pregnant with an alien baby, would it show up on a test. So I was walking home, down one of those same alleys when again a man popped almost out of nowhere. There was this box which kind of looked like a phone booth but blue. The doors opened and a man stepped out. He was wearing a tan overcoat and a rumpled striped suit which was perhaps a size too large. He smiled at me and reached into his inside jacket pocket, pulling out a business card. He handed it to me and said, "I know your problem, he's got answers." I was stunned.  
I looked down at the business card and read, "Torchwood." Below the name was an address in Cardiff.  
"Just ask for Jack." The man continued. I looked again at the card then back up but the man was gone and so was the blue box.  
Jack.  
Who the hell is Jack?


	2. Torchwood

My brother said it was a good idea but I had my doubts yet could I be picky? I was an underage pregnant teen with an alien inside of her, there wasn't a lot of options for me. So that was why, the next day I found myself in Cardiff Square looking for someplace called Torchwood. I'd never really been out of London before but I suppose Cardiff isn't much different. I looked around me and saw people and buildings; yes, not much different.  
I managed to get to the Tourist Booth without much trouble but when I got there I practically froze.  
There was a man at the desk, he wore a black suit with a bright pink tie. His black hair was quaffed and pushed aside. I stared at him as he pushed aside a cup of tea and moved his eye brow up in enquiry.  
"Can I help you?" he asked.  
I stuttered, "Ask for Jack."  
The man's eyes lit up with recognition but he replied, "Who exactly are you looking for?"  
I pulled out the business card that the man had given me and showed it to him. He looked it over with a curious eyes.  
"He said to ask for Jack for help with my problem." I pointed down to my enlarged stomach.

_Oh know don't tell me Jack's done this, _Thought Ianto.

I looked around and whispered, "It's an alien."

_Oh thank god! _Thought Ianto.

The man nodded slowly as his hand disappeared underneath the desk, suddenly the wall behind him began to slide away.  
"In there." He said.  
I looked to my sides then walked forwards through the secret sliding door.  
Inside it was huge, like the basement of a sci-fi movie. At desks were people, an Asian women, a guy in a lab coat and a woman with black hair. I looked around and wondered who was Jack.  
"Jack?" I ventured.  
A man jumped down from the stairs leading up to an office. He wore a blue shirt, it was tucked into his pants which were attached to suspenders. He smiled and asked, "Who is this then?"  
"Are you Jack?" I asked.  
"Yes, and you are?"  
"Dolly Anderson." I looked around and then whispered, "I'm pregnant."  
"I can see that!" he said jollily.  
"It's an alien."  
Jack's expression changed, "Let me see that card." I handed the card to him and he turned it over; how he knew I had it I don't know, maybe the man with the pink tie had told him.  
"The most curious thing is, we don't give out business cards." Jack mused; he began to pick at the corner of the card until a piece of film peeled off. I was amazed, because underneath the word 'Torchwood' was a picture of that blue phone booth I'd seen.  
"Just as I thought. That darn guy." He mumbled to himself, "Anyway!" he smiled larger and turned to the man in the lab coat, "Owen, give Miss Anderson a check over. Apparently she's pregnant with an alien baby; and we all know how bad that can be." The women with the black hair screwed her face up.  
Owen scanned my belly with some kind of ray gun and the Asian women, which I learnt was called "Toshiko", typed on a computer.  
"Hmm, seems like its humanoid, defiantly alien though. I'm assuming oral transmission?" he asked me.  
"What?" I asked stupidly.  
Owen rolled his eyes and repeated, "Did he kiss you?" I nodded my head, a little bit embarrassed. These people were strange but at least they looked like they knew what they were doing.


	3. Information Flows Free

Half an hour passed before I got my final diagnosis.  
"So it appears that you'll be giving birth to a humanoid alien in five days."  
"What?" I exclaimed, "What will I do with it?"  
Jack walked back into the room and put a hand on my shoulder, "We'll have dispatch it."  
"Pardon?"  
"Oh, sorry." He rephrased, "We'll have to kill it."  
"No!" the word shot out of my mouth before I even realised it. Suddenly it struck me that I cared about the baby thing. What was wrong with me? This thing was practically a parasite and although I'm not exactly, by law, underage I sure felt like it. I was seventeen and actually entertaining the notion of raising an alien baby; on my own! I felt my head swim and lucky for me Jack has good reflexes cause I was falling before I even realised it.  
Now I'm a fainter too. Just my luck and all…

I woke up on my back on one of the hospital style beds, and as I looked down, to my horror, my stomach was already bigger. As I sat up I let out a weak whimper.  
"I'm sorry." I heard from behind me, I turned and saw a small Asian woman. She had dark glasses that sat on the bridge of her nose and in front of her was a computer.  
"What for? It's not like it's your fault I got an alien thing inside me." I said with self-pity.  
She smiled meekly, "No, it's just…"  
"What?" I asked, my cockney accent ringing in the air.  
"It's, uhm, just that I know how hard it can be to be thrown into this world." She finally managed.  
I shrugged, "You know. The strangest thing is not the aliens or even that I've managed to live seventeen years without actually giving aliens a single thought, it's the prospect of being a mom."  
"Really?" the women looked at me with a little curiosity.  
"It's not like I never wanted kids but I thought I'd have more time to decide, plus I thought I'd at least love the father. Him being an alien and me not even knowing where the bloody hell he might be kinda drives me crazy. Plus what about my boyfriend? I can't tell 'em that an intergalactic rapist got me preggers. He'll never believe me… Oh but I really shouldn't be loading you down with all my problems!"  
"No. It's okay." She waved her hand at me dismissively, "You don't get much chance here to just talk with our lives."  
I slapped my hand to my forehead, "Oh, rude me, didn't even ask you your name."  
"Oh." She laughed, "Its Toshiko, but everyone calls me Tosh."  
I stood up, with one hand on my hip for support, "Nice to meet you Tosh." I paused, "Even under these circumstances."  
We spent the next hour chatting. Tosh turned out to be a real talker once you got her started and even if she didn't say something didn't mean that you couldn't read it in her voice; so I found out a lot about the inner workings of this place called Torchwood. Firstly, Tosh was in love with that doc (who turned out was named Owen) but he was too oblivious and she was too shy to do anything about it except moon over him. I found out Jack would bang anything with a pulse but was a nice and honourable guy with a lot of secrets. The black haired women was named Gwen and she had a boyfriend named Ryse but she and Jack had a secret thing that neither would ever admit. The guy at the door was named Ianto and he was like the jack of all trades; he made the coffee, held the keys, drove the van etc.  
The unit was run by Jack but was tightly in association with the government; they ran themselves but were kept in check. Their mission? Find aliens, send 'em back, destroy them or locked them up; the same went for any alien technology. After all this I didn't know what to think; all this information both scared me and reassured me. Soon Owen came back out and gave me a bottle full of dark blue pills, "Take one in the morning and one at night."  
I nodded and then Jack came out to escort me to the door. On the way he talked, "So come back tomorrow but for now you should be fine. Hopefully we'll deliver the baby here and make the decisions after but I think you should be giving it some serious thought to what you want to do with it. Keep it, kill it. Whatever you decide they're will be repercussions for everyone. If you do decide to keep it Torchwood will be with you all the way, but there is no shame in opting out either." Jack gave me a reassuring smile then patted me on the back as I left.


	4. A Chat with Dan

Boy. Jamie. Jimmy. Joey. Josh. Jake. Jeremy. Jonah. What's with all the J's?  
I stuck my hands over my face and actually started to cry. I sat on my bed, cross-legged and cried. I don't know how long I sat there on my bed crying but it must have been awhile 'cause at some point my brother got home from work and found me. He eased open the door and sat down next to me.  
"What's wrong sis?" he asked me.  
My head shot up, "Wrong! What's wrong? Come on Dan! What's right!?" he made a noise between his tongue and teeth and replied, "Come on Dolly. Cheer up. What was that Torchwood place about?"  
I quickly gave him a summary of my morning adventures and when I was finished Dan smiled.  
"See. There. You've had some luck haven't you sis?"  
"Luck?" I asked indignantly.  
"Yer, well you met them people that are real clued in to all that alien junk so now you got options."  
"Oh yer, options." I sighed, "Danny I can't decide what to do. I know it sounds strange but I think I love this…this…this thing inside me."  
Dan shook his head in disbelief, "Just like you sis. You got a heart of gold there, you know under the sister parts."  
I laughed and hit him in the arm, "Shut up Danny."  
"So, if you an't gonna get rid of it, you gonna raise it then?" he asked, suddenly serious.  
I sighed, "Now that the thing isn't it? I just don't know."  
Dan sat there with his head faced away from me and was suddenly thoughtful then he turned back towards me and asked, "Names. How about names. If you can name it, keep it. If you can't maybe that's a sign you shouldn't."  
"Can it really be that simple?"  
Dan smiled wide, "Oh sis, the best things in life are simple."

So we spend the next twenty minutes thinking up names. Names for boys and girls and a few unisex names just in case it turned out the thing didn't have a gender. We had a lot of fun, me and Danny, thinking up names for my alien baby but I still hadn't chosen; we decided that the deadline was when 'it' was born.


	5. Repercussions

So it was time, he kinda deserved to at least know. Though Danny I knew that he'd been asking around about me but since everyone was very tight lipped he didn't know anything yet. So while my parents were out I asked him over. Danny answered the door and sent him up the stairs, Dan had insisted on staying I case things, as he said, "Got rough."  
I opened the door and the look on his face!  
"Joe, I'm pregnant."  
"Well sheesh Dolly I can see 'hat." His distinctive welsh accent ringing in the air. Joe lived here in London but had been born in Wales, him and his family moved here when he was ten yet he somehow still refused to let up the accent.  
"You're as big as a 'ouse!" he continued.  
"Oi!" I scolded back, "You arsehole!"  
"Eh, sorry Dol' it's just you are! So whose is it? Cause I'm pretty sure it an't mine!"  
I sighed, "For once Joe, you're right about that one."  
"Eh! I knew it. Who knocked ya up den?"  
"Oi! You got no right on that one!"  
"Whattcha mean Dol'?"  
"I was raped!"  
"What!" he yelled  
"By an alien. Joe honey, it's an alien baby!"  
Joe scoffed, "No it an't, no such thing as aliens."  
"What cha mean no such thing? What about that ship flying over the Thames, or that 'star' at Christmas?"  
"Just hoaxes Dol'."  
"You got to be kidden me! I know it's an alien, cause I spoke with alien experts, plus I got preggers only four days ago. You go and tell me that I got this big," I pointed at my enlarged stomach, "the normal way in four days!"  
Joe thought about it for a moment before waving his hand dismissively, "Nah, there's no way you got an alien baby in ya, you just cheated or got raped like ya first said. Either way that an't mine and it an't an alien. Sorry Dolly but I gotta bounce. This is all too weird."  
"Are you breaking up with me you useless sod?"  
"'fraid so babe."  
"Don't go babeing me you son of a bitch. Go rot if you gonna leave me after you find me pregnant."  
I said this to his back as he walked away. I'd seen this coming, I said as much to Tosh back at Torchwood, but to actually have it happen was awful. I'd always known Joe wasn't the guy you relied on during the bad times, he was a cute arse with some great hair on his head. He wasn't smart and he wasn't loyal, he was just a fling and had I have known that all this would happen I would have chosen someone else by my side but I hadn't and this left me now single and pregnant with an alien inside of me. How could things get worse?


	6. Decision Time

So my time was almost up and Torchwood though it best if I induced, then we'd be for sure in the safety of the Torchwood building. I was so nervous and I still hadn't chosen a name which meant I still hadn't decided if I was going to keep it. As soon as the baby thing was in my arms that was the deadline and I feared that time. I would finally see what it looked like, and if it was a girl or boy. Tosh held my hand, and Gwen stood nearby with a concerned face which I couldn't quite place; perhaps it was a kind of kinship? Anyway, Jack wasn't it in the room. He'd made some kind of comment which pretty much said that he was freaked out by the whole notion and I was kind of glad. Jack wasn't the kind of guy you wanted looking at you when your knees were up to your eyes while your who-ha was naked to the world. The worst part was that Owen was meant to be my doctor. The idea was pretty funny, him being all sex jokes. I was almost tempted to ask if Torchwood had other doctors (perhaps a female one?). But I pushed that away, come on! This place looks like the reject set of some sci-fi movie, they did not have other people waiting in the wings!

Now the next part is really hard to describe, because for all the weird technology that I knew these guys must have (by just seeing what they kept out in the open), the birth of my alien baby went along much like I'd expect the birth of any human baby. This in fact makes it quite hard to describe and I know right now I seem a lot more smarter than I did before but this isn't because I am, it's just 'cause I can't think of any other way to put it all so I've thought all this out a lot. It was the most excruciating pain I'd ever felt, even with the drugs that they pumped into me. Now I don't know if this pain was normal, for all I know it was worse or less because it was an alien, but to me it was so very painful.

Yet somehow I knew the moment he was in my arms that it was worth it. He was so perfect it almost made me grateful of that alien's mouth rape. That baby boy was so cute, oh and yes, he was a he. A perfect boy.  
And as soon as he was in my arms a name just popped into my mind like a gift from some god.  
Jay.  
The name hadn't been on that long list me and Dan had thought up in my room, but I guess the signs had been there since the start. Maybe you'll remember that every name I could think of started with a "J"? Well that is what I named him. This naming also meant that I could come up with a name meaning I was keeping him and Jack be dammed if he ever tried to "dispatch" my boy.

On that "bed" with Jay in my arms I felt a fire rise up within me. It was like nothing I had ever felt before. Again, maybe it was because he was alien or maybe it was just something about being a new mother, but it was like a reckoning inside of me. I would never let anyone hurt my child, not Jack, not Torchwood, not even God himself. This was my perfect little boy and I would die protecting him.  
"So your decision?" Tosh asked me, with kindness in her eyes.  
"I'm keeping him." I looked up to see Jack walking down the stairs to his office.  
"Well that makes things complicated." He said, a smile on his face, but a look of concern washed over that attractive face of his.


	7. Future Unknown

"So you're keeping him, huh?" Jack asked, almost checking.  
"Yer." I said, my eyes still on my baby.  
Jack sighed, "You know I think I knew this before you did." He turned to Toshiko and made a motion with his hand. She seemed to understand what he meant as she moved away and left. Owen and Gwen left as well, together. Jack looked down at Jay and smiled, but it was filled with sadness.  
"Aren't you a cutie?" he asked the child, "May I?" he asked. I was suspicious but I allowed him to take Jay from my arms. He held my boy so gently in his arms and I had a sudden vision of Jack with a child of his own. Perhaps I was wrong, maybe I was just imagining it, but I thought I saw something in his eyes that was both joyful and sad. Like he'd once had a child, but that child had been ripped from his arms like I feared mine would be.  
"If only you were human." He whispered, "Dolly Anderson. Your love of this little one will make your life difficult. Your life will never be the same. Torchwood is different than it used to be but we still have so many faults. We were once cruel and we still are so very unnice." He turned to look at me, "But perhaps that is a reason why we must now be so kind." He put Jay back into my arms and turned away from me; looking, if at anything, way off into the distance.  
"We shall let you keep your child, but their will be consequences."  
"Anything. I'll do anything for Jay."  
He turned back to me and smiled, "That's good. That will make it easier. You will face trials but always keep that in mind, your blinding love of that child and make sure that you never question that blind faith."  
"What's going to happen to us?" I asked him.  
"Torchwood will relocate you. From Owen's initial tests you kid seems ordinary enough. I appears it won't grow faster or anything too obviously abnormal but always remember that he is not fully human. Keep a diligent eye on his behaviour. Torchwood will be your family doctor, do not ever involve anyone else. Once you are settled you may never contact your family again. As far as they and you are concerned you and they are dead."  
I nodded solemnly. I knew, no matter how much I loved my family, I seemed to love this child more. Maybe it was because my family would be fine without me, but Jay; my sweet newborn was so vulnerable without me. Mom, Dad and Dan would be fine, if not a little sad. Then I remembered!  
"What about my brother? He knows about Torchwood and the alien. He knows everything."  
"I'm sure your brother can keep a secret, and if not we have something that can erase his memory."  
Well that settled it. Jack had thought of everything yet I felt something was wrong. Again I was guessing but maybe it was that I was able to let go of the people I had loved for my forever for this child I had just met. It was something I had never, not in my seventeen years on this Earth, thought about. My mother had once said that when you have a child it changes your brain, it makes you put it above yourself; and no one can ever understand that feeling unless you have a child. I guess my mom was right 'cause how else could I explain this deep feeling that I now felt inside of me?  
Jack told me not to worry, he said everything would be taken care of and he left me to rest.  
But I have to tell you now, this was by far not the end of my story; no, I would even go so far as to say that this was merely the beginning.


End file.
